Happiness
by mitchmitchi
Summary: Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae Choi Siwon takdir apa yang mempermainkan mereka lagi? sihyuk haehyuk and other Terinspirasi dari MV fireflies-Ariel Lin yang dimainin sama Donghae dan Siwon Kalo sudah ada yang pernah membuat sebelumnya maaf tapi ini murni pemikiran
1. Chapter 1

_There are some happiness that is not easily forgotten._

_Is there some happiness that is about to start?_

"Sayang tunggu aku."

"Cepatlah, nanti mataharinya terbenam."

"Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae."

"Seperti kunang-kunang yang terus memancarkan cahayanya. Ingatlah sayang, aku akan kembali padamu. Tunggu aku, kunang-kunang ini adalah janjiku."

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan"

"Dasar gila, tidak tau sopan santun, cih."

"Aku mencintainya. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang dingin, tetapi dia memberikan kehangatan dari rasa cintanya. Aku berencana akan terus bersamanya."

"Bukankah kau ke sini untuk mencari kekasihmu yang hilang, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku menemukannya" "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi"

_Every meeting is type of happiness._

_No matter when or where, No matter who it is._

_No matter how it turns, that it is happiness_


	2. Chapter 2

**__**_Maaf aku bener-bener baru pemula dan mulai jadi maaf kalo jelek dan makasih buat yang udah review. sekali lagi maaf ya._

**_Jeju 2007_**

"Hyukkie… Tunggu aku! Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama." Terlihat seorang laki-laki menghampiri anak perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Cepat sedikit Siwon, kita bisa terlambat. Dan berhenti memanggilku Hyukkie. Namaku Eunhyuk bodoh." Balas perempuan yang mengaku bernama Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Chagiya sampai kapan kau menolak kupanggil Hyukkie? Nama itu terlihat manis untukmu." Ejek Siwon.

"Ya..Ya dan aku memanggilmu Wonnie? Dalam mimpimu!" balas Eunhyuk

"Aduh kekasihku yang manis ini, itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, chagi. Terimalah sayang." Jawab Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk

"Ya, Siwon!" teriak Eunhyuk. Siwonpun berlari mendahului Eunhyuk

Ya mereka memang sepasang kekasih meskipun terlihat aneh tapi itulah mereka. Mereka telah berteman dari mereka kecil juga. Ya jadi meskipun Hyukkie menloak dipanggil seperti itu Siwon tahu kalau Eunhyuk mencintainya.

Pasti kalian penasaran bukan dimana kedua orangtua mereka.

Kedua orang tua Siwon tinggal di Jeju juga bersamanya di rumah pantai itu tapi mereka lebih sering di Seoul untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Tenang saja kedua orangtua Siwon sering mengunjungi mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dan Eunhyuk memilih untuk tinggal di Jeju rumah pantai yang penuh kenangan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara bisnis keluarganya diurus oleh pamannya, tenang saja pamannya Lee Minho itu orang yang baik dan sangat sayang kepada Eunhyuk jadi jangan berfikiran buruk dulu. Karena Eunhyuk memutuskan tinggal di Jeju karena itu juga keluarga Siwon tinggal di Jeju. Tentu saja itu permintaan Choi JiYong yang memang bersahabat baik dengan LeeKibum (Key).

Jadi kalian bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana mereka berdua sangat terikat?

"Umma…Umma gajima Umma gajima… Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hhh…hoshh… hiks..hiks…hiks...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Siwon datang berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie! Kenapa? Aku disini, aku disni tenanglah. Aku menemanimu sayang jangan menangis, aku disini." Siwon langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks… Siwonnie aku takut, aku takut… aku merindukan Umma, aku ingin Umma. Wonnie berjanjilah jangan meninggalkan aku sendiri, berjanjilah Wonnie." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Siwon erat sangat erat.

"Hey, aku takkan kemana-mana aku akan menemanimu sayang. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau jiwaku disini memelukku dangat erat, sudahlah sayang ayo tidur lagi."

"Wonnie tidurlah disini temani aku. Aku tak mau sendiri." "Baiklah hyukkie, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu ayo kita tidur." "Biarkan aku memelukmu wonnie." "Iya sayang tapi biarkan aku naik ke kasur dulu. Lalu kau bisa memelukku sepuasmu dalam tidurmu." Siwonpun bernjak ke kasur masih dapat didengarnya kekasihnya itu terisak. Diapun kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membelai lembut rambutnya bersaha menenangkannya sampai Eunhyuk tertidur di pelukannya."

'Aku akan menjagamu Hyukki, aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu jadi kau juga harus berjanji jangan meninggalkan aku' batin Siwon.


End file.
